


Eyes Like Static

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted:</p><p>'Imagine being a nurse and having Bucky Barnes bought to your tent after Steve recovers him from Zola. As you're tending his wounds, he looks up at you with a mischievous smile and says, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Static

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is playing nurse for Bucky, cleaning him up instead of a nurse.

Steve gently lay Bucky on a bed in the medical tent. He called out for a nurse and looked around. They were all busy with the other soldiers he had brought back. Steve got up and grabbed a bowl of water and a cloth, sitting back down and gently cleansing Bucky's face of dirt, mud and congealed blood. He frowned; what exactly had HYDRA done to his best friend? 

Eventually, Steve got down to the pale face of his best friend and smiled softly. He took a needle and thread, gently threading the deep cuts on Bucky's face closed. Steve watched Bucky's eyes twitch and start to open. A smile spread across his face.

"Hey there, soldier."

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Steve."

Steve laughed and leant down, giving Bucky a hug. Steve sat back up and watched Bucky;s face contort in pain as he moved around weakly.

"What did they do to you, Buck?"

The younger's face contorted and he shrugged.

"I don't remember."

"Bullcrap Bucky. Tell me... You need help."

"I said, I don't remember."

Bucky's teeth were clenched tightly together, almost glaring up at Steve, who raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright.. You're gonna be sharing my tent. Shall we go?"

Bucky nodded and Steve helped him up, the younger using his best friend as a support.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was woken by screams in the night. He jerked awake and realised it was Bucky in the bed next to him. He got up and soaked a rag in the basin of water before gently mopping Bucky's forehead, trying to ease him out of sleep. His eyes flickered open and he grabbed Steve's arms, screaming.

"NO MORE PLEASE!"

"Bucky! Bucky, it's me, Steve. You're safe."

Bucky lay panting hard, looking up at him, bursting into sobs that racked his entire body. Steve stared in shock at his best friend before sitting next to him, holding him tightly to his chest, rubbing his back.

"Shh Bucky... I've got you."

"So many tests... They- They would inject me with all these different serums, force me into electric shock.. Tests or therapy or something.. And they would..."

Steve stared at his best friend in horror, his heart wrenching as he listened to everything that had happened to his best friend. He held Bucky close and pressed a small kiss to his lips, just like all those stolen kisses back when they were teenagers.

"You're safe.. I swear.."

Bucky sobbed himself to sleep in his best friend's arms. Steve gently lay back down, falling asleep with Bucky in his arms.


End file.
